A deadly marriage, a demon secretary
by scorpion22
Summary: Phoebe is working to much or is she , she's not home when he comes home so he resorts to another person for the pleasure he needs. Will he find out that Phoebe could be lying to him or not . Read and review .
1. Chapter 1

As you already know I own absolutely nothing, the characters aren't mine even though I wish they were they're not.

Chapter one

Cole Turner called his secretary of about maybe over a week maybe more into his office. She came walking in her arms full of papers coming to stand by where he sat ready to do anything he asked of her. She was blonde with the kind of blue eyes that if you looked into them for too long you wanted to fall to your knees, and a body nowhere near as voluminous as Phoebes, but still sexy as hell. Any man who looked at her married or not couldn't help, but harden in lust. Jeanine that was her name, and at first he had fought any urge to throw onto his desk and screw her brains out, but it didn't help that he was getting deprived of sex at home so now he figured why not she was offering herself to him on a silver platter. Getting up he pushed Jeanine onto the couch in the corner of his office, making the papers she carried scatter all over the room, and leaning down he grabbed the collar of her blouse ripping the fabric from her body exposing her large melon like breasts.

" Delious " Cole observed noticing that her breasts were a size larger than Phoebes, and her nipples were almost blood red compared to Phoebes pink rose ones.

Cole stood over Jeanine observing her, noting the differences between her body and Phoebes, noticing that her skin was pale, but sun kissed whereas Phoebes was tanned, not naturally more like the kind you got at a spa somewhere.

"My wife hears even one word about this I'll cut your tongue out I trust you understand "threatened Cole leaning over her now, and giving the demon a dark look. He was now on top of her his face level with hers while his hands took both her breasts in his hands.

"Yes Mr. Turner it's my honor to be the mistress to the future source "answered Jeanine as she spread her legs for him so that her skirt was hiked up, and he was nestled in-between her legs. Cole pulled completely away when she made the attempt to kiss him once again standing so that he looked down at her observing her. Once again he was nestled between her legs looking down at her, collecting her hands he held her down onto the couch.

"I only kiss my wife "growled Cole before sliding a hand to her throat.

" Then make an exception " purred Jeanine when his lips were mere inches from hers, licking her lips erotically before feeling his mouth on hers, and his tongue sliding inside to explore.

" You're a little demonic whore aren't you " growled Cole watching as she smiled before nodding in the positive feeling as a hand moved along her sides coming to a stop at her naval gripping her panties and ripping them from her body. She saw his other hand taking out his cock from the inside of his pants, and before she could make a sound or even protest if she wanted to, he was inside her. His hands were on her breasts as he began to fuck her powerfully, grunting loudly to match her moans, seeing her throw her head back into the couch releasing a long sensual moan. He fucked her without mercy gripping her breasts now, making the couch rock as he fucked her harder and faster.

"Yes Mr. Turner fuck me, fuck me, oh yeah …..fuck me "begged Jeanine moving her hips to match his thrusts as he growled down at her like an animal. When Jeanine came Cole knew he would cum with her so when he felt her explode he pulled out of her having her open her mouth, and Cumming inside it, having her swallow everything thing he gave her as he gripped her hair in his hand.

" For days you've been walking around here just begging me to fuck you, now that I have be a good little demon and suck your bosses cock for him " ordered Cole forcing his cock deeper inside her mouth when he felt himself going soft. Jeanine did as ordered, beginning to lick the head of his cock making him become hard again.

" I ordered you to suck my cock now suck it " growled Cole grabbing a fistful of her hair, and forcing her to her knees as he forced his entire length into her hot demonic mouth.

" Good just like that " hissed Cole beginning to fuck his cock into her mouth roughly now using her hair to move her mouth over his cock. As he did this he snapped his fingers making the remainder of her clothes disintegrate leaving her naked on her knees in front of him.

"You're a bad little demonic whore aren't you "hissed Cole as he forced his entire length into her mouth as he came, feeling as she began to swallow.

"Yes my lord I'm your little demonic whore "whispered Jeanine as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, and let go of her hair. Cole watched as she positioned herself on the couch, her ass in the air as she spread her legs wide. He brought a hand to her pussy seeking out her clit, and torturing her with it when he found it, rubbing it with his thumb while inserting two fingers inside her.

" Yes you like that don't you you're going to be my little whore spreading your legs for me whenever I say so aren't you " laughed Cole seeking out her G spot as he curled his fingers inside of her, hearing her make a hissed reply. He felt as she clenched her pussy muscles down around his fingers as she came afterwards collecting her juices with his fingers and tasting her.

He flipped her around onto her back once again nestled between her spread legs as she covered his mouth with hers tasting herself o his tongue, both could smell the sent that filled the office sweat, her perfume, and sex. As their tongues made up a dance all their own Cole suddenly slammed his entire length inside her hearing her gasp into his mouth, her tongue suddenly attacking his tongue.

"Does your wife….the charmed one pleasure this much "growled Jeanine before being brutally slapped by Cole who growled menacingly at her while beginning to fuck her harder, faster, and rougher.

" No my wife doesn't pleasure me the way she used to, but she isn't the whore she used to be she is a lady you…on the other hand are a whore " said Cole huskily before Cumming inside her, and after pulling out of her before she had released. Cole grabbed her by the hair again bringing her once again to her knees on the floor ordering her to clean his cock of her wetness.

" That's a good little whore lick your bosses cock " laughed Cole grinning at her as he gripped her hair tighter in his hands forcing her to suck his head.

"You're so big my lord "breathed Jeanine sucking on his head, moaning when he forced more into her mouth. Cole suddenly pulled his cock from her mouth, picking her up by her hair, and bending her over the arm of the couch before plunging his cock inside her from behind beginning to fuck her as he gripped her waist. Cole fucked her, thrusting up inside going deeper with every movement, going harder and faster, and then being especially rough with her.

" Mr. Turner " screamed Jeanine being pushed roughly into the arm of the couch repeatedly, her forehead hitting the table lamp as Cole continually drilled into her pussy bringing them both to a fast release.

" Jeanine shut the fuck up " growled Cole getting sick of all her talking while still fucking her rougher and harder so close to his release that he could taste it on the tip of his tongue, but signing when just wouldn't shut up.

"Fuck me cum inside me "begged Jeanine her hands gripping the arm of the couch, her nails digging into the leather ready to rip it to pieces.

" Shut the fuck up Jeanine I'll cum wherever the fuck I want to cum whether it is inside you is up to me " hissed Cole reaching in front of her to grab her tits, bending over her while keeping his cock in motion inside her. Jeanine screamed as he grabbed her tits wanting to cum so badly, but wanting even more for him to cum inside her pussy first, digging her nails deeper into the leather as she held back her release. Waiting was almost unbearable as he drilled his cock deeper and rougher inside her making her pray he didn't fuck her any harder or she knew she'd cum.

"My lord cum inside my pussy I'm begging you please "begged Jeanine unsure if she could stand it a minute longer she wanted to cum so badly.

" The whore is begging you want me to cum inside your wet pussy not knowing how many other cocks have done the same " laughed Cole on the brink of his own release now gripping her tits tighter as he felt himself close to the edge. Jeanine almost came when he gripped her tits with an iron like grip, but she didn't she waited though she knew she'd cum if he provoked her one more time she knew she was on the edge of exploding licking her bottom lip before biting down on it to keep from Cumming.

"You want me to cum in your pussy ok I'll come in your pussy "breathed Cole in her ear as he released, J Jeanine followed directly after him, both of them screaming out in pleasure. As she came down from her release Jeanine fell forward onto the arm of the couch her breathing heavy before turning her head to look at him.

"A job well done Jeanine "panted Cole pulling her into the crook of his arm, her head falling against his chest. They sat together on the couch, both breathing heavy, both sweaty, and both high from their bout of wild sex. When Jeanine kissed him he let her, kissing her back with hunger, and lust.

" Fuck my pussy again Mr. Turner " whispered Jeanine her voice not quite begging more like ordering, her hand falling to rap itself around his cock.

"You really are a cock hungry whore aren't you "observed Cole a fire in his eyes he hadn't had in a long time.

"If that's what you want me to be that's what I'll be "smiled Jeanine kissing him again as she pulled him down on top of her.

" You remind me of my wife she used to be the same way…cock hungry all of the time, but I don't think you'll lose it the way she did " whispered Cole against her lips He entered her again, but this time it was less rough more gentle, more tender as his lips grazed her nipples, his tongue teasing them. He teased them while he fucked her watched as her nipples became hard underneath his mouth while Jeanine fucked her pussy back at his cock.

" Suck them " pleaded Jeanine pushing a nipple into his mouth, and bringing his hand to her breast making him fondle the other hearing him growl deep in his throat in response before they tumbled onto the office floor still continuing the fuck.

He bit down tenderly on a nipple before sliding his tongue up and across her collarbone, hearing her growl as he brought his tongue to her neck before biting softly at the flesh that he found while continuing to bury himself inside her over and over his release coming quickly.

"Yes "hissed Jeanine her arms coming up and around his head as she came all over him cock, feeling him cum inside her in the same instance.

" Again " hissed Jeanine her arms still around him as his arms found her waist beginning a whole new round of fucking at the same moment his lips covered hers seeming to draw ever breath from her body. She threw her head back, her eyes at the ceiling as his tongue found her neck going down over her collarbone, and licking at her nipples as if they were his own personal ice cream cones.

" Kiss me " ordered Jeanine bringing his mouth to kiss hers, her tongue seeking out his tongue and the two seemed to dance in a rhythm that was theirs, Cole moving inside her.

When Cole felt her tongue against his in his mouth he began to fuck her faster, harder, telling her who the boss was in this situation, and she complied doing as he gestured with no hesitation. He moved inside her hard and fast feeling as their release came at the same time neither one breaking away from the other, while their tongues expressed to one what the other was feeling. Cole rolled off of Jeanine onto the floor, their breathing heavy.

"We will be doing this the same time tomorrow that's an order "ordered Cole watching as she nodded her understanding at him as well as her delight.

"Mr. Turner why did you marry the charmed one "asked Jeanine suddenly looking over at him.

"What "asked Cole startled by her question?

"Why did you marry the charmed one "repeated Jeanine her tone almost deadly.

" Well first of all she's a charmed one and very powerful, but it wasn't the main reason…when I met her she was sexy, always horny, smart, and one of the most interesting woman I'd ever met " signed Cole before smiling.

" I still love her and she's still smart and sexy, but ever since she got this new job she's not really that horny and cock hungry for me anymore she's too busy " confessed Cole anger and sadness both evident in his voice.

"I still love her despite that though "Cole said in a voice that was barely heard.

Jeanine's mouth covered his entire manhood at that moment surprising him out of his thoughts. Cole put both hands at the back of her head as she bobbed over him, and sucked him head a growl being heard from his throat. She sucked and licked at him, taking him in and out of her mouth as he was building a hard and long release, and when he came she swallowed every drop. They lay there recovering, and with a snap of both their fingers they were both fully dressed and looking as if nothing had happened.

"Now get back to work "ordered Cole walking over to his desk and having a seat as Jeanine walked to the door.

"I will be just outside the door if you need further assistants Mr. Turner "said Jeanine before walking out of the office and closing the door behind her.

"Thank you Jeanine "said Cole watching the door close behind her with a click. Cole began to work on the plans he was working on before he had called Jeanine into his office, his plans to be the next source when he noticed the pictures on his desk seemed to stare at him.

"I love my wife, but I have my needs "whispered Cole as his eyes fell of a picture of Phoebe that was in a silver frame. His eyes seemed to stay with that picture and soon he couldn't stop looking at it.

Taking one last glans at the picture Cole found he could no longer work deciding he would go home for the day. He put some papers in his briefcase, and also put that picture in his briefcase deciding it would be better off at home. Walking out of his office he told Jeanine he was going home, putting on his coat, and saying goodnight to her before walking to the elevator. Cole blinked to their apartment to find it just the way he thought he would, empty and dark. Phoebe never was home when he came home from work, she was probably still at the newspaper working. Signing Cole took off his coat, and put away his briefcase deciding to go to bed early rather than wait up for her to get home.


	2. another affair

If anyone out there is reading this please let me know I only got one review and I still believe in this story. Remember I own nothing please don't make me stop believing.

Chapter Two

What Phoebe had written in the note was a lie. After work that night Phoebe got in her car driving to a hotel. For months she had searched for someone on the internet someone to begin an affair she hated that she needed another man to make her happy, but she couldn't say she was happy. She had met a guy from San Diego California named Johnny Ray and today he was coming to San Francisco to finally meet her. Over the past few months Johnny had been reading her column and he couldn't wait to meet the woman behind the words. The door to the hotel room opened as Johnny came in he saw Phoebe on the bed sitting on the very edge. He had dark black hair like Elvis, beautiful brown eyes and the palest skin she had ever seen. Standing face to face they liked what they saw and as his hands touched her she felt him grip her ass. Still gripping her ass Johnny pushed her onto the bed making sure to be on top of her ripping open her jeans as he kissed her. When she was naked from the waist down he removed her shirt so that she was completely naked before standing and removing his own clothes and getting on top of her again. Johnny held her legs apart as his hands slid from her inner thyes to her ass slapping her ass as he slid inside her hard and rough. As he played with her body like his own personal toy Phoebe cried out as she felt more pleasure shoot through her body then she had felt in months. As he fucked her faster he moved harder with each thrust, but Phoebe liked it and she couldn't deny she loved every minute of what he was doing to her. His hands left her ass finding her breasts squeezing them hard enough to make Phoebe maul out as she spread her legs wider. Sucking her nipples Johnny continued to squeeze them biting down on the creamy darkness of her flesh watching as this seemed to turn her on even more. Cumming Phoebe saw his eyes shoot up to look at her as she came as he continued to pound into her pussy feeling as her pussy clamped down on his hardness. Continuing to pound into her harder Phoebe started to scream as the pleasure she felt increased. Johnny came as Phoebe came down from her moment of pleasure feeling as his hot semen filled her. Johnny's cock softened inside her signing he pulled out of her laying on his back on the bed making sure not to touch her.

"Oh god you weren't kidding when you said you'd rock my world" panted Phoebe out of breath after what he had done to her body. "Your Phoebe Halliwell right I just fucked the right woman right" asked Johnny not seeming to care what her answer was.

"Yeah please tell me you Johnny "asked Phoebe fear in her voice that she could be with the wrong man.

"Yeah I'm Johnny "smiled Johnny seductively as he flung himself on top of her. Kissing her he moved his hands over her body beginning to play with her again as he fingered her pussy.

"Johnny Ray here to rock your world again "growled Johnny spreading her legs wider as he played with her tits. "I'm Phoebe "said Phoebe pulling him in for another kiss.

"You make me cum harder than my husband ever could "moaned Johnny as she came for the second time feeling an arm around her instantly.

"So your married "asked Johnny looking at her hoping she'd tell him if her husband owned a gun.

"Yes not happily though I haven't had sex in six months which is sad if you're married "whispered Phoebe sadly.

"Really "said Johnny simply thinking that men usually can't go that long without sex figuring he must have a chick on the side. "Now I have you to rock my world "growled Phoebe kissing him quickly before beginning to dress watching as he did the same.

"Yeah as much as you want whenever you want hot stuff "answered Johnny as he put his pants, shirt and shoes on.

"Good "whispered Phoebe now fully dressed and turning around to find him staring everywhere, but at her face. Johnny pulled her close so they were chest to chest his hands once again finding her ass. They kissed hard and long squeezing her ass as he did so. "I'll call you I hope we do this again soon "said Phoebe kissing him goodbye.

"I'll be waiting for that call babe" whispered Johnny fondling her and kissing her.

"Bye "said Phoebe as she left leaving him in the room and going home to Cole. When she got home the penthouse was dark and she could hear Cole waking up in the bedroom as she peered out the window signing.


End file.
